The Girls Fight Undead
by Sinadra
Summary: Sinadra, Sinostra, Dikalie, Abenta and Dahala are attacked in their home by a group of maurading Undead. Can they become the stable team they used to be before their lives separated them?


Sinadra, Sinostra, Dikalie, Abenta, and Dahala were all gathered around the table in the little cabin they lived together in Goldshire. It was a simple construct, two floors and very open spaced. There was a main fire on the bottom level and a small fire on the upper level with stairs connecting the two.

"So how long has it been since we all sat together like this?" Sinostra asked in her gentle voice, smiling proudly at her sisters who had all grown so much in the time they had been in the human lands.

"Oh, a long while." Said Dahala while she looked at Sinadra guiltily, trying to adjust her revealing top to be more modest.

"Yes, it's been a while." Added Abenta, a big smile on her face while gazing at everyone in the room. She had grown the most since coming with them to the human lands and the others were very surprised at her maturity.

"Part of that is my fault." Muttered Sinadra. Her eyes fixed on the wood grain of the table while she fiddled with her mug of tea.

Sinadra is a huntress. An agile warrior with strong connections to wild animals, she adapts herself to emulate their fighting styles. She was clad in dark brown leather armor, no longer comfortable without the protection it provided. Her back rested against the wall, warily watching their surroundings as her pet cat Baby lie at her side just as alert. Her purple hair was fashioned into twin braids to keep it out of the way, and her face bore the butterfly mask markings of her family which all female night elves are born with. Her weapons consisted of a sword on each hip, and a bow and quiver slung across her back.

Sinostra sat at the head of the table to Sinadra's right. She was the mother of the group and the most beautiful of them all. Her gentle grace inspired each of them to be a better person and it was only natural that she be a priestess, helping and healing others in the name of her beloved goddess Elune. She wore a simple cotton dress at the moment, her up in her chest waiting for her to start her day. Her long waist length purple hair lay draped down her back like a warm cloak, and on her sweet face, her family markings resembled a type of flower around each eye. Two staves lay at the foot of the stairs where she had dropped them last night.

Dikalie sat with her back to the door on Sinostra's right dressed in half her armor. Breast plate, shoulders, and gloves laid at her side, waiting to be put on. She wore a soft silk shirt at the moment, as she often did under her to cut the chafing down. Bright green hair was thrown into a careless pony tail to keep it of her neck and out of her way, and her markings resembled three scars running over each eye. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she glanced over at her weapons sitting by the door, knowing she'd have a lot of polishing to do since she'd last been in a swamp fighting and did not want her swords, daggers, and big battle axe to rust.

Abenta sat to Dikalie's right with her back to the door as well. Having decided to rest today, she wore her light leather armor, keeping her real waiting up in her chest for her when she wanted it. She was a bright perky young woman and her short blue hair looked like she hadn't brushed it yet. She often got a lost look in her eyes as though having an inner conversation with herself, yet she was fully aware of her sister's conversations. Her facial markings represented a segmented butterfly that spread over most of her face. She would often make rumbling or mrewing noises as she was used to being in her animals forms. As a druid she communed with nature and animals as much as Sinadra, only on a different level and for a different purpose. Abenta loved to wander around in her bear form and her favorite pass time was to snuggle up in front of the fire with her sisters while they petted her.

Dahala sat by Sinadra, her back to the wall. The normally seductive rogue was on edge and upset seeing her hero sister, Sinadra, in such a down and defeated mood. As a result, she was not as alert as usual, though all sisters were normally unconsciously alert to their surroundings. Dahala was the albino of the group, her long snow white hair was draped over her shoulder in an intricate braid that she would wrap around her throat under her shoufu to give her an edge against other assassins. Her pale skin made her markings stand out as a single line over each eye. She kept blushing and trying to cover up her bosom, knowing Sinadra wouldn't like how she was dressed, and that if she weren't so upset that she would have told Dahala off for it already.

"Yes well, if you would tell us why you took off for so bloody long we could help you Sin." Dikalie grumbled back at her, looking at Sinadra concerned. This isn't how their leader acted normally, and even though all the sisters were glad to have her back they were worried about her and her strange mood.

"I can't. It doesn't matter anyway; I took care of it myself." Sinadra traced a pattern on the table absently. Her eyes glanced out the window before looking back at the table.

"Well then, why are you still so on edge, Sin?" Asked Abenta. Her normally perky voice was full of concern as she approached her sister for a hug. "We want you to be happy again and to lead us like you used to."

"You don't need me like that anymore. You've all grown so much and are more independent than before. I mean, you built this place and you have made names for yourselves….." Sinadra's voice trailed off, checking the window again as Baby lifted his head up and looked at the door. "Expecting company Sino?" She asked, suddenly tense.

"No….. Why?" Sinostra replied, looking at her sister confused. "Lyrikae is off with many of our battle mates to hunt Horde and won't be back until next week. Dika are you expecting Brier?

"No, he went with Lyr, and Toril is out in Desolace till next month." She grinned at Abenta. "Abby? You got a boyfriend you didn't tell us about? Or you Dahala, are you expecting your husband to show up anytime soon?" Dahala flushed and looked down at the table.

"Steelfist is away with the captain right now, I don't expect him to hit shore for another month."

"Well someone is at the door. Get ready." Sinadra commanded standing and readying her bow. The others scrambled into action. Dikalie tossed on the rest of her and picked up her big axe while Abenta and Sinostra raced up the stairs to get their armor. Dahala , all ready to go, stealthed to the window and slipped outside. There had been quite a lot of Horde attacks in the area recently and so the girls would take no risks. Soon Abenta and Sinostra came down fully armored and armed, and Sinostra grabbed her two staves from where they lay while Abenta carried her huge mace. Dahala came back into view at Sinadra's side.

"Undead and lots of them. They seem to be casing the joint looking for entrances and weak points." She reported looking sick.

"And?" Sinadra snapped out.

"We have the two windows on the bottom level and the entrance. No back door. Three windows upstairs and the secret entrance onto the roof for a quick escape." Sinostra said looking at Sinadra reprovingly, "No need to snap at us dear." Sinadra didn't seem to notice Sinostra's reproving glance as she assimilated the information.

"Okay Dika, you and Abby take the door. Dahala, go out and cause trouble, Sino and I will be on the steps playing sniper and healer." She gave all her sisters a quick look, "Ready?" They all moved into position and took to their appointed tasks with an ease born of experience. Sinostra quickly connected to her sisters so she could mentally monitor their health when she couldn't see them. Dikalie stood at the door still as a statue waiting for the signal that would cause her to explode. Abenta bounced at her side before shifting to bear form, rumbling to herself. Dahala disappeared, and they all knew she would be having fun harrying the enemy. Sinadra took her place and with care checked her number of arrows and the tautness of her bow making sure her line was strong and wouldn't give in the middle of battle.

"Right. Open the door Dika." Sinadra ordered when everyone was ready. Dika gave her an odd look and then motioned for Abenta to open the door for her. Abby jumped back into her Elven form and pulled the door open. Four Undead looked up quickly from their scouting mission in time to see Dikalie charge into them and trap them all with a quick series of hamstringing attacks while Abenta shifted back into bear form and came roaring in after her warrior sister. Their roaring shouts paralyzed the monsters momentarily before they started to fight back, calling for their comrades to join them.

"Pull back!" Sinadra shouted, "Bring them to the door way so they can't flank you!" Dika nodded and quickly herded the Undead to the entrance of the doorway, using it to guard their sides and back. Sinadra's bow hummed as she quickly shot one of the Undead in each eye and throat dropping him, but Dikalie and Abenta's hulking forms prevented her from doing more than harrying the enemy after that. Sinostra stood at Sinadra's side, her eyes closed as she softly chanted and focused herself to her sister's health while Baby sat tensed at his mistress's side. Dahala appeared at Sinadra's side, eyes excited as she popped into view.

"There are a total of nine surviving Undead… oh, make that eight." She corrected herself as Dikalie chopped one in half. "Anyway, the other six were spread out checking for weaknesses and scouting the woods for any possible help we might get. They are on their way back, but some will be a bit slower." Dahala grinned

"What did you do?" Sinostra asked curious

"I uh… well... I uh cut their belts so their pants fell down." Dahala laughed at Sinostra's blushing face before blushing herself at Sinadra's stern look. "Ahem. Anyway that should slow them down and give us time to finish them off bit by bit." Sinadra nodded. Dahala, breathing a sigh of relief, faded from view and took off again to cause more trouble.

"Dikalie, how are you holding out?" Sinadra called to her.

"Good." Dikalie grunted as she chopped at another Undead while reaching for her two blades sitting by the door. "Not enough room for you dear." she said fondly to her axe before drawing her two blades and started to really chop and hack at the now four Undead at the door as two more had joined the battle. Abenta rumbled and changed to her cat form to speed up her attacks as well.

"Sinadra, we should get on the roof so I can see Dahala she's engaging the enemy." Sinostra said slowly, as if in a trance as she moved to the secret entrance to the roof.

"Abby! Keep Dikalie alive and move out more so Sino can see you from the roof!" Sinadra ordered as she followed her sister. The two women quickly scrambled onto the roof and used the thatching to hide themselves from view.

"Ah, much better." Sinostra murmured before quickly casting a healing spell on the sexy rogue who was desperately fighting two Undead warriors. Sinadra quickly added her arrows to Dahala's attacks and soon she was more comfortably fighting one. Sinadra checked on Dikalie and realized she couldn't see her or Abenta.

"Abby! Dika! I told you get out more so Sino could see you!" She yelled down at them

"Bloody easy for you to say Sin! You don't have four new friends to play with!" Dikalie shouted up at Sinadra before starting a new flurry of attacks, trying to push the four monsters back. Abby changed back to bear form and physically pushed the two back so she was in view. She changed to Elven form to heal Dikalie, who was starting to hurt from the two on her.

"Better?" Abby asked Dikalie before changing back into bear form to attack her two.

"Much thanks kiddo." Dikalie said. With renewed energy, she moved into her berserker stance and attacked with such ferocity that she soon downed her two and moved to help Abenta finish the rest off. They managed to get one down before the last two Undead came from around the back of the building and charged in.

"Dahala have you bloody finished teasing that toy of yours?" Dikalie shouted before changing to defensive stance to conserve her energy.

"Yes sister dear." Dahala whispered from behind the two new additions.

"About damn time!" Dikalie muttered before shouting taunts at the three Undead, keeping their attention while Dahala cut off their belts and stabbed one in the back. One dropped at the mortal blow the rogue gave him while the other two stumbled about as their mail drawers dropped around their ankles. Abenta giggled in her Elven form before healing Dahala.

"You always do that Dahala." Dika added grinning as she easily dodged a swing from the off balance monsters.

"Of course, it's effective." Dahala said raising a brow and posing with a hand on a hip. Sinadra only grunted and shot one of the three down. Dahala quickly joined in combat and they dispatched the last two with her two sisters. When it was all over, Dahala disappeared to check and see if there were more, while the others piled the bodies up away from the house before setting out to build a large bonfire to dispose of them.

"No more from what I can see. Sinadra might want to check tracks later but I think we are safe now." Dahala reported, trotting up to her sisters.

"I will do that after we take care of this scum." Sinadra said, dumping the last of the wood on the pile. Sinostra stepped forward. Using her fire wand, she lit the bonfire and they all stood back covering their noses from the smell.

"Well, it's good to see we can still work together." Abenta said cheerfully. "We are a bit rusty, but I think we will work it all out." Surprised, Sinadra looked over at Abenta and smiled.

"Yes. I have much to learn about you girls. but I think we can handle it." They all looked at each other and giggled, heading back to the house.


End file.
